Solid sorbents have been used to scrub or remove carbon dioxide from gases emitted from combustion processes and the atmosphere, as well as air in closed quarters, such as in submarines and spacecraft. One particular class of solid sorbents for scrubbing carbon dioxide is solid-supported amines. These sorbents are often made using either expensive solvents or water soluble alcohols such as ethanol or methanol. However, such solvents have made the process of making these solid sorbents either too expensive for large scale commercial development or too dangerous as some solvents are flammable. Further complications arise because typically the solid sorbents comprise very small functionalized particles which can be carried off in the movement of gases or are difficult to handle due to their limited size and shape.
Thus, a need in the art arose for solid sorbents which can be more readily handled, formed into desired shapes and articles, and not subject to movement due to the flow of air through or about the particles at flow rates suitable for applications, such as indoor ventilation.